The Pain of Loss
by Koji and Ai
Summary: Sesshomaru and InuYasha have just moved to Tokyo.They meet Kagome and fall for her.The only problem is Kagome is keeping something from them.Something that could change everything.KagXSess KagXInu AngstRomance
1. Chapter 1

A.N.Okay so I got this idea listening to "Love You To Death" by Kamelot.This is my first SesshomaruXKagome fic.I love this paring very much.Yes Sesshomaru is a human so ofcourse this is an alternate universe.Okay so this is suppose to be an angst/romance story but, the angst won't be making an appearance soon.I don't think. -cough-

Disclaimer:I don't own InuYasha or any of it's characters.-sob-

* * *

_Italic_-thoughts

**Bold**-Narrator

_**Bold Italic**_-sound effects

_**Bold Italic Underline**_-Sub Title(s)

* * *

**The Pain of Loss**

_**Intro**_

**This is not a story of epic proportions,demons,angels,or anything mystifying. **

**This is a story of two people,two normal human beings.**

**The male,known as Sesshomaru Taisho,is a top of his school junior in Okinawa.**

**The female,Kagome Higurashi,is your average freshman in Tokyo.**

**Sesshomaru is wealthy,young,and gorgeous.**

**Kagome lives in a shrine with her family and there isn't anything exceptional about her appearance.**

**Most wouldn't see these two crossing paths any time soon.**

**Most people probably wouldn't even meet eachother in this situation.**

**It seems that fate has another idea though.**

* * *

_**They Meet**_

"Hey Sesshomaru, you got everything ready?"

Sesshomaru was just entering the kitchen when his younger half brother decided to pester him.

Even though it was about five in the morning,they were already fully awake,which ofcourse meant they were sharp with their tongues.

"Yes InuYasha.I do believe I'm the last person you have to worry about being unprepared."

InuYasha grumbled lightly and, after stealing a soda out of the fridge,headed up stairs to pull his hair back.

Sesshomaru had already accomplished brushing out his own silky locks and pulled it into a low ponytail so that his hair hung down his back to his waist.

Their hair was probably the only thing him and hair brother had in common.

Sesshomaru and his brother were being sent to Tokyo as transfer students.

Actually,if you wish to be technical,Sesshomaru is being sent and InuYasha is being forced to tag along seeing as sesshomaru in his guardian until he is of age.

Sesshomaru's mother had left when he was young to be with an even richer business man than his father.

InuYasha's died soon after he had been born.

When Sesshomaru was twelve and InuYasha nine their father was killed in a car accident.

Thus leaving Sesshomaru to care for his brother.

InuTaisho,their father,had left in his will everything to Sesshomaru and InuYasha.

It was quite a surprise to the two boys when they hadn't been put in foster care or in an orphanage but,for some reason no one would take them.

inuYasha made his way down to the kitchen.

Sesshomaru didn't have to spare him a glance to know what he was wearing.

"InuYasha,I personally don't care how you dress but, could you please remove that crude earring from your ear?"

InuYasha scoffed.

"And why should I?It's not hurting you!"

"People judge me by who I am seen with and, quite frankly,I don't want to be seen with a guy who wears a pink heart earring in his ear."

inuYasha blushed and began to fume.

"It's a red star!not a PINK HEART!"

Sesshomaru glanced at him then sighed lightly feeling a headache quickly approaching.

"I care not for this petty arguement.Just gather your things and let's make our way to the airport.

o.o.o.o.o

"Kagome! You're going to be late again!"

A middle age woman stood the base of some large wooden stairs.

She glanced at her watch to see it was seven twenty-eight.

She was calling to her fifteen year old daughter,Kagome,who was in the midst of trying to pull on her uniform shirt.

"I know mom!I'm going as fast as I ca-oomph!"

Shiori winced hearing her daughter collide with the floor.

_'She fell trying to get her socks on again.She must have a tons of bruises on her behind.'_

Giggling at the though,Shiori headed into the kitchen to grab Kagome's breakfast so Kagome could eat it on the way to school.

Kagome dashed down the stairs,one shoe on and the other in her hand.

"Thanks mom!"

Kagome grabbed the toast and apple her mother was holding out.

Just as she was about to go out the door her mother called to her again.

"Kagome,your shirts is on backwards."

"GYAAAH! I'm gonna be so late!"

o.o.o.o

Sesshomaru sighed.

It was almost eight o'clock and they were almost to Tokyo.

InuYasha's snoring had been bothering him so he had made his way to the back of his private jet.

He stared down at the small towns and farm areas below.

_'It feels so strange being this high up.I feel as if I could crush an entire city with a mere swat.'_

"We'll be arriving soon Mr.Taisho."

Sesshomaru was brought out of his daze by the pilot.

He sighed lightly.

_'Well.Here we go.' _

o.o.o.o

As she thought Kagome, was indeed, late.

Breathing heavily Kagome dashed into her first period class.

Everyone turned to the raven haired teen with a look of slight shock.

"So-sorry teach!I woke up late."

Small giggles were heard from a few of her classmates.

"Kagome this is the third time this week.Take these worksheets and sit in the hall."

Kagome let out a sigh of defeat and reluctantly took the papers.

As she made her way out a boy who went by the name Koga clicked his tongue at her.

His long brown hair was ritually in a ponytail on top of his head and his sharp blue eyes sparkled with amusement.

"Perhaps I should let you sleep more at night Kagome.Sorry that I'm such a beast."

He smirked as a dark blush creeped onto her face and his friends roared with laughter.

"Not even in your dreams Koga!"

Slamming the door behind her, Kagome roughly seating herself on the cold tile.

_'Who does he think he is anyway?!Saying things like..like..THAT.UGH!'_

"Like I'd ever be with a jerk like that!

Soon Kagome had finished all of the worksheets.

They were piled up with her other things beside her.

She moved over to a large piller that was connected to the wall across from the room door.

Lying her head on the pillar,she sighed.

"Not much to do now.Maybe I should get some rest or something."

o.o.o.o

"So tell me why we're here again and not at the apartments sleeping?"

InuYasha eyed his brother wearily,sleep weighing his eyes down.

"Because we start tomorrow and we might as well get a good look around so as to not make complete fools of ourselves."

InuYasha yawned loudly.

"Oh.Okay whatever.He could we stop be a ramen shop on the way ba-ACK!"

Sesshomaru stopped at his brother's outburst.

"OW!WHAT THE HELL AR-"

Sesshomaru turned around to see his brother ontop of a girl who had her hand clapped tight over his mouth.

Sesshomaru almost chuckled at the strange position these two had gotten themselves in.

The girl whispered harshly to him.

"Look,I'm sorry I caused you to trip but, if you're not quiet the teachers will make us both-er,all three of us have detention."

InuYasha's eyes showed worry.

He never once enjoyed dentetion and he had a feeling it wouldn't be any better here.

The girl removed her hand from his mouth.

"Now will you please get off of me?I'm pretty sure that if any of my friends, or anybody at that, saw us like this we would probably find ourselves with a small blackmail issue.

InuYasha and quickly scrambled off of her.

Muttering a samll thanks,the girl stood and patted her behind to rid it of any dust.

"My name's Kagome."

She gave them a friendly smile and stuck her hand out towards inuYasha.

He grasped her hand firmlyand annouced his name with pride.

She nodded and turned to the boy next to him.

"Sesshomaru Taisho."

He grasped her hand firmly aswell.

_'These boys probably aren't very shy.I don't believe I've seen them before.'_

"Are you two new?I've never seen you before."

"Yep! We're from Okinawa.Sesshomaru here is some sorta brilliant genius or something so he got transffered here.I just tagged along."

InuYasha grinned from ear to ear at his information giving skills.

Kagome smiled.

"Oh okay!That's pretty cool!I've never been to Okinawa.So what grade are you two in?"

"Freshman."

"Junior."

Kagome smiled.

"Oh so I probably have a few classes with you inuYasha.I'm not sure about youthough Sesshomaru.I don't have many mixed classes.Perhaps gym?"

The two boys pulled out they're schedules and handed them to Kagome.

After going over the two a few moments Kagome nodded.

"Well InuYasha,It seems to me we'll be seeing eachother alot.We have every single class together.Well other than history."

InuYasha smiled.

"Really?Awesome!At least I'll have someone to talk to!"

Kagome laughed.

"Don't worry.You'll have alot of friends soon.And Sesshomaru,You and I have two classes together.as I thought,we have gym together and history."

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow in question.

"You're in seniors GT History?"

Kagome nodded.

"Yep!I love history and it's really fun."

InuYasha made a slight gagging noise.

"I hate history!It's so boring and troublesome.Oh yeah what's 'GT'?"

"Gifted and Talented."

InuYasha nodded his head.

"Great.Another brilliant genius."

Kagome giggled.

"C'mon.There still another hour left to this class so I'll show you two around."

o.o.o.o

Sesshomaru stared at the girl ahead of himself.

She was rambling off to InuYasha about some of her friends.

The moment he layed his eyes on this girl he knew there was something strange about her.

She seemed like she was hiding something.

At first Sesshomaru wasn't at all intereted in figuring out what this secret was,but as the day went by he began to grow curious.

By InuYasha's demand they had decided to stay the rest of they day and Kagome was able to get out of all of her classes to show them around.

Her and InuYasha had taken to eachother quite well and had been talking through out the entire day.

This girl kept surprising Sesshomaru.

When they had first began speaking,Sesshomaru figured she was just a shy little girl who was naive of the world around her.

The flame she brought out earlier had changed that though.

Her and InuYasha had begun to bicker about something and she had a smart, relevant comeback for everything he throught at her.

InuYasha had also attempted to give her a nice rap to the head but,her reflexes caught him off gaurd and caused him to be the one of the ground with a newly formed lump on his head.

Yet after the many small fights they had been having she simply smiled and helped him up then they went on with their conversationas if nothing had happened.

"Sesshomaru?How does that sound to you?"

Sesshomaru snapped and looked down at Kagome.

_'Hmm.I didn't notice how much shorter she is than me.'_

"What?"

InuYasha turned to him.

"She wants to introduce us to her friends then she wants us to eat dinner with them at Burger King."

Sesshomaru nodded.

He hated almost all fastfood resturaunts but, Burger King was his absolute favorite.

If it wasn't for the fear of gaining so much weight he would live off of it.

"Burger King is my absolute favorite place to eat!"

Kagome smiled at InuYasha who inturn,for the umpteenth time today, blushed.

"Yeah,whatever.I think McDonald's is way better."

Kagome let out a dramatic fake gasp.

"InuYasha!You traitor!"

"Guilty as charged."

He smirked at her causing them both to laugh.

Sesshomaru look ahead of himself,void of emotion.

He couldn't wait to get to that greasy goodness.

o.o.o.o

"Hey Kagome!"

Kagome and the other two turned towards the voice calling her.

"Ah Miroku,Sango,Shippo!C'mon you two."

Grabbing both boys hands she pulled them behind her not noticing the small blush both boys held.

After introductions the group began to walk to their destination.

Surprisingly enough Miroku and Sesshomaru hit it off real well.

The two were deep in conversation as Kagome,Sango,InuYasha,and Shippo were leading.

o.o.o.o

At the Burger King,the large group of people sat in the back eating and talking.

"So then right there in class he said 'Perhaps I should let you sleep more at night Kagome.Sorry that I'm such a beast'!"

Kagome had puffed out her chest in an attempt to impersonate Koga.

Sango and Miroku laughed.

"He's still trying to get you to date him Kagome?Does he still call you his'woman'?"

Kagome nodded.

"Who is this Koga guy,Kagome?"

"Well,InuYasha,he is an old friend from second grade.That was when we first met and he declared I was his woman.He's had it stuck in his head since then."

InuYasha scoffed.

"From the way you describe him it seems tome he nothing more than an annoying wolf who doesn't deserve you."

Miroku,Sango,and Shippo nodded.

"Right on the dot InuYasha.Frankly I don't think any guy deserves Kagome."

Kagome rolled her eyes and looked at Sango.

"What're you talking about?"

"Just making sure InuYasha doesn't think he can have you."

InuYasha choked loudly on his Pepsi.

"WH-WHAT?!"

Sango laughed.

"I'm just kidding InuYasha."

He blushed furiously mumbling something about stupid females and their strange ways.

o.o.o.o

"Bye guys!"

Kagome waved to the three fading figures.

The sun was begining to set and everyone needed to head home.

Turning to Sesshomaru and InuYasha shesmiled.

"So where are you two headed?"

"To Shikon Apartments."

Kagome turned to Sesshomaru with an alienated look.

"Really?That's right beside my house."

InuYasha Smiled.

"Awesome!You can comeover and see us!Then I could kick your ass at Mario Brothers Four!"

Kagome laughed.

"Yeah right!Maybe tommorrow though.I'm not allowed to leave the house at night."

"At all?"

Kagome turned to Sesshomaru once again and nodded.

"Yeah.I'm not allowed to stay the night anywhere or anything."

InuYasha looked at her dumbfounded.

"Why not?"

Kagome smiled suddenly realising she was at the base of the shrine stairs.

"I'll explain some other time.Forget about it until that day though,okay?"

She dashed up the stones stairs before the two could say anything.

She stopped at the top and waved to them.

"Bye you two!Come wake me in the morning and we'll walk to school together!"

They nodded and made their way to their new home.

"Kagome's pretty cool,huh Sesshomaru?"

Sesshomaru nodded.

"She is...different."

* * *

A.N. Okay so this was going to be a one shot but,seeing how long it's getting I've decided it will actually have more chapters. Yay!For those reading my Ouran fic,do not worry.Iwon't stop that unless I have writers block again. R&R please! Don't be afraid to ask questions either! Love, Ai. 


	2. Chapter 2

A.N. Okay this next chapter is going to jump about two years so Sesshomaru is in college now and InuYasha and Kagome are both juniors.Any other changes will be mentioned by the narrarator, A.K.A me, in the story.

Disclaimer:If I owned them then I would be making them do this themselves!-shuffles off into a corner to mourn-

* * *

_Italic_-thoughts

**Bold**-Narrator

_**Bold Italic**_-sound effects

_**Bold Italic Underline**_-Sub Title(s)

* * *

**As the group of teens grew older,relationships became known.**

**As everyone expected, Miroku and Sango became an item,as well as InuYasha and Kagome.**

**InuYasha and Kagome were together for their freshman year.**

**This caused InuYasha and Koga meet and saying "It wasn't a very pleasant meeting." would be an understatement.**

**They often fought for a good hour or two,or until Kagome intercepted, insisting that Kagome wanting one and not the other.**

**Even while Kagome and InuYasha were together,Koga still insisted that he and Kagome were destined to be together.**

**Over the summer though,Koga moved to Hawaii with his parents,ending the fued.**

**Other fights took it's place though.**

**Fights about anything and everything.**

**And the most common fight was ver the fact that at the end of every fight they had,Kagome was found in the arms of Sesshomaru.**

**He always comforted her and made sure she wasn't going to enter her own home a hopeless wreck.**

**She could never be reached in the night time.**

**To her friends,it seemed that at night,she would shut herself in her room and not come out til morn.**

**They never questioned her.**

**She did this for a reason and she would tell them when she was ready.**

**Although it did worry them.**

**Not much has happened since then though.**

**InuYasha and Kagome decided together to break up during their sophmore year.**

**Shippo moved away that year because of his parents death. **

**Everything after that seemed to start moving in slow motion.**

**Sesshomaru left for college and Kagome found herself often depressed because of it.**

**At first,her friends thought this was the reason of her features withering,her hair falling out little by little.**

**It was only depression and Sesshomaru wascoming back to be with her.**

**They soon fond themselves proved wrong.**

_**Why Is It All Ending When It Seems Like it just Began?**_

"Kagome you shouldn't be so upset all of the time. It's really taking an effect on you." Miroku was looking Kagome over cautiously with worry. She had her hair in a sloppy bun on top of her head and her lack of sleep was showing through the black circles under her eyes.She seemed slightly pale.

"Maybe you should go home and sleep?" InuYasha studied Kagome features with a sympathetic look on his face.

She smiled.

"Quit your worrying! Everything's fine. I just oculdn't sleep well last ni-cough-...night." Sango pressed her hands against Kagomes head and right cheek.

"Kagome you definitely have a fever. You need to go home." Kagome stood up and gathered her things as the bell rang.

"I have to get to class. Don't worry about me everything is fine!" She quickly made her way out of the cafeteria and to her first class leaving the three to worry about her.

InuYasha sighed as he walked down the crowded hallway to the cafeteria. His pocket vibrated indicating he had received a text. He pulled out his cell and read it.

InuYasha, I'm coming home today. I'll be up at the school in about twenty minutes. Don't tell Kagome. It's a surprise.

-Sesshomaru

He smiled.

_Thank Kami. I don't think Kagome will last any longer._

"What're you smiling about?" Kagome looked up at InuYasha with a suspicious look. He smirked.

"Dirty joke." She rolled her eyes.

"Pervert."

"Ah, if you only knew Kagome, if you only knew." Kagome looked at Miroku with a petrifying glare.

"Knew what?" He froze.

"Ah...n-nothing!" He chuckled nervously. Kagome began to laugh and soon broke out into a coughing fit.

"K-Kagome?" Sango rushed over to her and patted her back.

"C'mon, I'm taking you ho-" Before Sango could finish Kagome fainted.InuYasha quickly caught her before she hit the ground.

"Kagome?!Hey! Wake up!"

"KAGOME!?!" Sango,Miroku, and InuYasha turned toward the familiar voice.

"Sesshomaru! Quick we have to get her to a hospital!" Sesshomaru picked her up and ran out to his car.

"You guys follow me! InuYasha go get her mother! Quickly!" Sesshomaru quickly strapped Kagome in the front seat and sped to the hospital dodging cars and running red lights.

o.o.o.o

_'Wh-where am I? Nnnn...there's something in my nose...'_ Kagome moved to pull the tubes from her nose only to feela firm grip on her wrist.

"Kagome? Are you awake?" Her eyes shot open instantly knowing the voice.

"Sesshomaru!" She burst from her lying position into the arms of the man. He was shocked by her sudden energy but he wrapped his arms around her and smiled.

"Yes yes, I'm here. Now lie down before you hurt yourself more." She leaned back and moaned. Looking around the room she saw everyone. Even Kouga and Shippo were here.

"Hey guys! What happened?"

"You fainted. You've been out for three days?" InuYasha stared at her intently. She nodded at Sesshomaru with a distant look and turned to InuYasha.

"What?" InuYasha glared even more.

"You know what." She sighed in defeat.

"You want to know don't you?" He nodded. She smiled sadly.

"Alright..."

o.o.o.o

**Flash Back**

It's late and a young Kagome is running around a playground with many children. They are playing tag and Kagome is it. The sun is starting to set and all of the children stop to watch it.

"Ooh! Look at the pretty colors!" One of the girls yelled. They all began to yell out the colors. The mothers smiled and watched them giggling among themselves.

As the sun last bit of sun was above the horizon Kagome stopped yelling and laughing. She looked around slightly confused.

"What's wrong Kagome? Aren't you having fun?" One of the children looked at her. She looked at them still confused.

"Is that who I am? My name is Ka-go-me?" By now all of the children were giggling.

"Ofcourse it is,Kagome!" They began to laugh as she giggled nervously and began to walk away.

"It's late, I need to go..." She began to leave the area not really knowing anything. Her mother quickly caught up to her and grabbed her hand.

"Kagome home is- Kagome?" Kagome looked up at her with tears in her eyes.

"A-are you m-my mother?" Her mother nodded.

"Ofcourse I am! Kagome what's wrong with you?" Kagome clung to the woman who had named herself her 'mother'.

"I-I don't know anything! I know I've forgotten something and I can't remember! Nothing at all! It scares me!" Kagome's mother held her.

"Shh...calm down...It'll be okay." She let Kagome cry herself to sleep.

The next morning Kagome ran into the kitchen as happy as ever.

"Morning mommy!" Her mother looked at her as if she were insane. Kagome didn't recall anything that had happened the night before. Her mother smiled and dismissed it thinking she might have just been tired.

That night it happened again. Kagome forgot who she was,who the people around her were, and even something as simple as the alphabet. It was as if she had mentally reverted back to her toddler days.

The next day her mother took the doctor.

**End Flash Back**

"We didn't actually find out until recently that I have brain cancer...It effects my memory and bodily functions but, only after sundown. It's a very strange disease. That's why I never stayed anywhere at night. As I got older I got sicker and sicker as it spread. " She sighed tightly gripping the bed sheets,causing her knuckles to turn white. She looked up at Sesshomaru withtears forming in her eyes.

"M-My hair's falling out from the medicine, I'm never healthy anymore, and I can't sleep at night...I'm miserable." She burst into tears and uncontrollable sobbing. Sesshomaru crawled in the bed beside her and hugged her. He stroked her hair and tried to calm her.

Everyone watched in silence.

"W-Why didn't you tell us Kagome?" Kouga looked at her slightly upset and worried.

"Because I didn't want to be treated differently or special. I wanted to be like all of the other kids. I wanted to be normal. I wanted to be loved for me...Not out of pity..." Sango had begun crying as well and rushed over to Kagome and clung to her.

"You can't leave! You can't!" She held onto Kagome as if her life depended on it. Kagome smiled and hugged back, tears still freely falling from her eyes.

"I'm sorry Sango...I'm sorry..."

**Kagome wasn't ever able to leave the hospital again.**

**A month after that incident she and Sesshomaru had fallen asleep together for the last time.**

**When Sesshomaru woke she was gone.**

_**Five Years Later and It's As if She Never Left**_

Sesshomaru was sitting in his desk looking a picture. He smiled at the memories. It was a picture of him and Kagome during his graduation. It had always been his favorite. She was sitting on his shoulders wearing his cap and when they had posed for the picture she sneaked in a kiss on the cheek. InuYasha had caught it on camera. He sat in next to a picture of the whole gang at the beach before Kouga and Shippo had moved.

"Doctor Taisho, your daughter is here." He smiled as Rin ran into the room.

s

Rin was his adopted daughter. Kagome had introduced him to her when they were at the hospital. Rin was six at the time and her mother dying of the same disease as Kagome. She wanted to adopt Rin but, couldn't so Sesshomaru did.

"Daddy!" She hugged him. He chuckled and looked down at her.

"Hello Rin." She smiled up at him.

"Daddy let's go to Uncle InuYasha's tonight! I want to kick his butt at Mario Kart again!" He smirked.

"Alright,Rin. We will." hegathered his things and they began to leave.

"Oh wait! I forgot to tell mom bye!" rin ran back into his officeandgrabbed the picture of him and Kagome.

"Bye Mommy! I'll kick Uncle Inu's butt for you tonight!" She kissed it and put it down carefully. She ran back to her father and took his hand. They both smiled knowing that somewhere Kagome was smiling at them.

* * *

**The end! Holy craaaaaap. I'm horrible! It's been forever.My last update was in June! I can't believe I took so long! GAH. Well here is the last chapter. As far as "Rose petals" goes, well there's no telling when I'll update that. Until then, thankyou for reading! **

**Love,**

**Ai**


End file.
